Guardians of Magic 2
by Chosen One1
Summary: Sequel to my Guardians of Magic fic. Read that first or you won't know whats going on. Harry and co go to Spira to visit Tidus and the others, but an old foe is revived...
1. Darkness Reborn

The shimmering gate to the farplane sparkled in front of the man in dark robes. He raised his hands and the golden screen covering the gates turned blood red. It seemed to pull apart like curtains. A dark shadow emerged from it. It dropped to its knees weakly. It was a man with spiky blue hair wearing long blue robes. He stumbled to his feet, rubbing his forehead in pain.  
  
"Welcome back to the world of the living," The man in dark robes sneered, "Lord Seymour."  
  
"Who are you?" Seymour snarled.  
  
"My name is Lord Voldemort. I have brought you back, and you will now serve me!"  
  
"What makes you think I would ever serve you?" Seymour chuckled.  
  
"I know that you wish revenge on Lady Yuna and her guardians."  
  
"Keep talking."  
  
"I have brought you back, because I also carry hatred for her and her weak protectors. But especially for a certain boy by the name of Tidus who has returned from the dead."  
  
"The son of Jecht." Seymour snarled, "It was thanks to him I was ever sent!"  
  
"I'll make you a deal. You help me capture Yuna and steal her life force, and I give you vengeance on Tidus."  
  
"Fine. It's a deal then."  
  
"But you must do one more thing for me. There is a boy named Harry Potter who has become one of her guardians as well. I want you to kill him for me!" 


	2. Invitation

Meanwhile in England...

Harry heard a hooting sound from outside his window. He put down _Standard Book of Spells: Grade 6_ and walked across his room and opened the window. Hedwig swooped in holding a letter in a shiny blue envelope in her talons. Harry eagerly took it.

Ever since Tidus and the others had returned to Spira they had been sending him countless letters and packages. On his birthday they had sent him an odd-looking fruit. But Harry had eaten it and it had been the best fruit he'd ever had. Tidus and Wakka had also sent him a blitzball so he could practice with it for when he could go to Spira.

Harry opened the envelope. He carefully unfolded the letter. Sure enough it was from Tidus. It said:

_Dear Harry,_

_What's up pal? How are the muggles treating you? Remember; just say the word and we'll be over there with an aeon in five seconds. That'd give them a bit of a shock! Yuna was reading over my shoulder as I was writing this and she just hit me on the head with her staff. Ow... Anyway, there's a huge blitzball tournament in Spira in about a week. All the teams are going to be there! Maybe you could come. Ask those sad excuses for relatives for permission._

_We sent letters to Ron and Hermione asking them to come and their parents said yes, so all that we're missing is you! If those creeps say no, then pack your stuff and wait for us tomorrow night. We're getting you out of there no matter what! If they say yes then we'll just come and get you sometime tomorrow. After the tournament you can spend the rest of the summer in Spira with us before we all go back to Hogwarts! Send us a letter after you get permission._

_Tidus_

A huge grin spread across Harry's face. He could go to Spira for the first time! He punched the air with glee. Suddenly he stopped. He felt like a balloon that had been full of happiness but had gotten a puncture and all of it was leaking out of him.

How the heck was he going to convince Uncle Vernon to let him go to the tournament? Going to the tournament would mean getting rid of Harry a month earlier. But allowing him to go would make Harry happy, something the Dursleys had worked against all his life.

Harry gave a depressed sigh. He'd battled the dark lord on five separate occasions and had escaped unscathed each time. But now he faced his greatest challenge yet. Asking his uncle if he could go to a blitzball tournament to see his friend's team.


	3. To Spira We Go!

Disclaimer: Sorry again about the long chapter wait! MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK WHEN IT COMES TO THIS STORY! Please don't track me down and kill me! Think of kitties, fuzzy bunnies, and happy good things...  
  
Harry sat on the front porch. His suitcase was all packed, and Hedwig was in her cage, right next to it. The sun had just vanished below the horizon, filling the sky with a dark blue color that still had a tint of light to it. He smiled as he recalled the events leading up to this. At first his uncle had laughed at the thought of letting him go, considering the little fiasco that had occurred when Ron's family came to pick him up for the Quidditch World Cup in his 4th year. But when Harry had 'casually' mentioned that one of his otherworldly friends could summon monsters capable of wiping out a small town, Uncle Vernon had hastily agreed. Harry was now sitting outside, waiting for Tidus and Wakka to come. Not wanting an incident with the Dursleys, Harry had sent them a letter instructing them to meet him outside, under cover of darkness. Harry checked his watch. He'd been sitting outside for almost twenty minutes. Where were they?  
  
"They're not coming." A voice sneered.  
  
Harry looked up. His fat excuse for a cousin, Dudley, was looming over him smiling smugly.  
  
"They're not coming." He repeated. "Those freaks were joking with you."  
  
"Those FREAKS, are my friends." Harry growled dangerously.  
  
"That's exactly what makes them freaks!" Dudley laughed, "But at least they had enough sense to see what loser you are!"  
  
Harry angrily whipped out his wand. "Watch your attitude, Dudley, or I'll curse you!"  
  
Dudley just sneered again. "I know that you can't you magic outside that freak school you go to! They'll kick you out if you do!"  
  
Harry was quiet for a moment, then he grinned sadistically. "I know I can gouge your eye out with this and not get into any trouble with my school for it."  
  
Dudley's bloated face paled a few shades. But before he could respond, a voice hissed. "Hey, Harry!"  
  
Harry looked around. The voice tried again. "Harry! Over here, in the bushes!"  
  
Harry got up and walked over to the same hedges where he'd seen Dobby the house-elf appear in his second year. (Don't laugh, that wasn't an intended rhyme).  
  
Suddenly a boy peaked his head out from the bushes and grinned. He looked about 17-years-old, and had short sandy blond hair. Another boy stuck his head out. This boy looked slightly older than the first one. His red hair was spiked up in an odd fashion. Both of them were dressed in otherworldly clothes.  
  
"Tidus! Wakka!" Harry cried, glad to see his friends in person once again. "How are you doing?"  
  
Tidus and Wakka pulled themselves out of the bushes. Both of them were smiling.  
  
"Sorry we're late." Tidus said pulling some leaves out of his hair. "Traveling to other worlds is loud work. We had to materialize in a vacant lot, a good distance away."  
  
Wakka pointed past Harry at Dudley who was sitting there, numb with shock. "Who's that?"  
  
"Oh him?" Harry said nodding. "That's my cousin Dudley. Dudley, this is Tidus and Wakka."  
  
"Yo!" Tidus said holding up his hand in a sort of wave. Dudley stood up terrified and ran into the house screaming.  
  
"Yep," Tidus said calmly, "I can already tell he's a an asshole, just like you said Harry."  
  
Harry grinned. It was good to see his friends hadn't changed a bit.  
  
"Alright." Tidus said pulling out The Gem of Worlds that Dumbledore had given him later last year. "Let's blow this joint."  
  
"But you said traveling to other worlds is loud work..." Harry began.  
  
Wakka smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's loud for the world we're going into. The only thing anyone in this world will see, is us standing here one minute," He waved his hand, "And then whoosh, gone the next."  
  
Harry ran over and grabbed his suitcase and hauled it over to his friends. He turned to go get Hedwig, but Tidus had already gotten her for him. The owl was hooting in terror, already sensing something important was about to happen.  
  
"Alright." Tidus said gripping the jewel in his right hand. "I'll handle this."  
  
But Wakka snatched it from his hand. "No way brudda. Last time you were in charge of the jewel, we landed on our heads in a pile of garbage, ya? I'm using the jewel this time."  
  
Tidus held up his hands in defeat. "Suit yourself."  
  
"Okay then," Wakka said calmly, "Everyone just close your eyes now while I focus on the jewel. Tidus made the mistake of keeping his eyes open last time, and he got so dizzy that he barfed in anti-gravity!"  
  
Tidus glared at him, but said nothing.  
  
Harry closed his eyes. For few moments he just stood there with his eyes shut. Then he wondered what was taking Wakka so long. He opened his eyes just a crack, and saw Wakka holding the jewel, his eye were also shut and the jewel was glowing. Harry was about to ask what was happening, when his common sense screamed, "SHUT YOUR EYES NOW!"  
  
Harry squeezed his eyes shut again, waiting for the jewel to take him somewhere amazing, somewhere he'd never seen before. And then suddenly...  
  
He wasn't anywhere. 


	4. Reunion

Carolyn's Comments:  
  
Mood: Calm

Rant: Sorry I took so long. Enjoy the chappie.

* * *

The pit of Harry's stomach was filled with a weightless sensation. It was like there wasn't any air, yet he could still breathe. He kept his eyes squeezed shut. He was only partially aware that he was falling. He was filled with dizziness. Right when he was sure he couldn't take it anymore, he felt himself being dropped onto something solid. The feelings of motion sickness went away almost instantly. He felt the ground with his hands and slowly opened his eyes.

The sunlight that poured into his eyes was so strong it was almost blinding. He sat up shakily. He sat up and glanced around. He was sitting on a soft sandy ground. He could see huge rock structures all around him. There was an ocean about ten feet in front of him. Growing on top of the rock structures were large palm trees. There was a path leading into a dense forest behind him. A large pier with odd-looking ships docked to it was visible to his right.

"This is it…" He thought. "This is Besaid Island."

He stood up shakily. He heard a sound behind him. He turned around. Tidus and Wakka were standing up shakily.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to that." Tidus groaned.

"Harry!" A voice rang out.

He looked over to his left. Ron and Hermione were running towards him. They were both dressed in summer clothing.

"You got through!" Hermione said brightly.

"Bet you feel a little nauseous," Ron commented. Harry nodded. "Don't worry. It'll fade soon."

"Harry," Hermione went on, "It's amazing here! It's so much different than Earth!"

"A whole world for you to learn about," Ron groaned, "I bet you're loving this."

"Oh shut up Ron."

"Who else is here?" Harry asked brushing the sand off his jeans. If he'd known it was going to be so tropical, he wouldn't have worn jeans.

"Let's see," Ron said thinking, "From our world? Or in general?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Well, from our world, we've got us, Ginny, Fred and George. And from here, we've got Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu."  
  
"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, "That's not all! You're not the only newcomer today! Yuna's cousin Rikku is coming today! She's been working with her dad to rebuild their home that got destroyed a few years back. From what I hear, she's very nice."

"From what I hear, she's very hyper." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"Actually he's right." Wakka said smiling.

As the group of friends walked up the path towards the village, they talked.

"So how was your summer, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "Same as usual. Getting treated like scum by my own flesh-and-blood; nothing new."

"How about you guys?" Ron asked Tidus and Wakka.

Wakka smiled. "Other than reforming the 'Besaid Aurochs', it was pretty boring."

"I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts," Tidus sighed. "I'm gonna see if that little shit Malfoy is really reformed. If not, I'm going to enjoy tormenting him."

"And if he is reformed?" Hermione asked. She sounded skeptical.

"Then I'll find another little asshole to pick on. There's bound to be more. I just have to check the Slytherin table." He shook his head. "Honestly; it's like they grouped all the bastards in one house for better management purposes."

"By the way, I didn't know the Ginny, Fred, and George were all coming," Harry commented. "How are they doing?"

"Let's see; Fred and George have a whole new world to sell their products and wreak havoc in; they're acting like Christmas came early. And Ginny's having a lot of fun too. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time." Ron rolled his eyes. "Mum wasn't too thrilled with the idea of her kids going into a completely world. She almost made us stay home."

Wakka sighed. "Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let us leave without answer loads of questions about Spira, ya? We were there almost an hour."

They reached the village. It was small, but it had a calm air to it, and Harry liked it instinctively. The houses were small and medium-sized huts. At the far edge of the village, harry could see a large white temple made out of stone. It seemed like a holy place, even from such a distance.

"That's Besaid Temple." Hermione pointed out.

"What's the temple for?" Harry asked.

Ron sighed. "Oh great. Here we go..."  
  
Hermione ignored him. "The temple used to house the fayth, one of the statues that summoners had to pray at to receive Aeons. According to Yuna, the religion of Yevon ran these temples."

"Yevon?"  
  
"Yeah. Summoners would go to all the different temples in Spira and obtain the Aeons there. Once they had them all, they would go to Zanarkand, and receive the final Aeon. The summoner would use the final Aeon to defeat the monster called Sin, that, until recently, ravaged Spira. The summoner would die from this, but Spira would go through a period known at 'The Calm'. But eventually 'The Calm' ran out, Sin would return, and another summoner would have to die for Spira to bring 'The Calm' again. This went on and on, until our friends put an end to it."

Harry frowned. Yevon? Temples? Calm? Sin? He remembered that Yuna had briefly mentioned Sin after the dementor attack, but he hadn't pressed the matter. It was amazing to think that one monster had caused so much pain that people had been willing to die to stop it.

"Harry!"  
  
Harry looked up. Yuna was running towards them; she was closely followed by Ginny and Lulu. Yuna and Ginny both looked overjoyed to see him. And even though Lulu had her usual stern expression on, Harry could see a glimmer of a smile forming on her lips.

"It's so good to see you again!" Yuna cried catching him in a quick hug.

Harry smiled. "It's good to see you again too, Yuna. How is everything?"

"Everything's just fine," Yuna said brightly. "I'm glad you decided to come."

"From what I hear," Lulu commented, "It was good for him to come. The less time he has to spend with his aunt and uncle, the better."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I bet Dudley's still freaking out."

Yuna frowned. "You mean your cousin? Did something happen?" She shot Tidus and Wakka questioning looks.

"Don't look at me like that, Yuna," Tidus said, "We said 'Hi' to him, and the whale ran off."

"So, Yuna," Harry asked, "Do you have any idea for the summoning class this year?"

Yuna grinned. "Well, since this time I was actually given time to prepare, yes I have. I've got a few new treats for you. Maybe I could try teaching some White Magic while I'm at it."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "White Magic? You mean like healing magic? That would be amazing! Imagine, being able to heal broken bones in a matter of seconds…"

"With Voldemort breathing down our necks constantly, it would probably come in handy." Harry said flatly.

Before Ron and Hermione could ask Harry not to say the dark lord's name, a huge wind swept up. A huge shadow darted overhead, enshrouding the village in darkness.

"What's going on?" Harry cried. He reached instinctively for his wand.

"Oh no! She's early!" Yuna sighed. "We'd better get over there!"

The group of friends hurried over. As they ran, Harry darted past numerous shops and homes. Normally he would've stopped to see what they had for sale in other worlds, but he keep going. There were people around too, but they didn't seem too alarmed by the shadow.

They finally came up to empty grass field next to the temple. A large machine was hovering over it, slowly lowering itself down. It looked like an odd cross between a plane and a ship. Harry was shocked that something that large was capable of flight.

"What is that thing?" He heard Ron yell.

"An airship!" Wakka responded. They had to yell over the loud wind sweeping around. "We use it to travel long distances!"

The airship lowered until it was about ten feet from the ground. Then a hatch opened up in the bottom, and someone dropped out. Harry blinked; it was a girl.

"Thanks for the lift, Pops!" She called up to the ship. She grinned and straightened up.

Rikku had arrived.


End file.
